Oh My Gode!
by savine2b
Summary: Un Anniversaire, une réunion un peu spéciale, une rencontre électrique. Mélangez tout ça et venez lire le résultat. OS pour le concours "Sex Birthday for LoveLemon-in-Fic". AH


**Voilà ma petite contribution pour le concours "Sex Birthday for LoveLemon-in-Fic". **

**Résumé :**** Un Anniversaire, une réunion un peu spéciale, une rencontre électrique. Mélangez tout ça et venez lire le résultat.**

**Couple :**** Bella/ Edward.**

**POV Bella.**

**Oh My **_**Gode**_** !**

Cinq heures de cours le matin. Déjeuner sur le pouce en me rendant au Starbuck où je travaillais tout l'après midi à servir des cafés à des clients aigris, impolis, lunatiques … et je ne vous parle même pas de celle qui a changé six fois sa commande ! Celle-là si je n'avais pas autant besoin de ce boulot pour m'en sortir, croyez-moi qu'elle aurait su qui était Bella Swan.

Après avoir dit au revoir à mes collègues et pris trois bus, j'arrivai chez moi. Enfin plutôt chez nous. Je partageais un appartement, pas loin de la fac de Seattle, avec Rosalie Hale. Ma meilleure amie. Avec Rose, on s'était connue dès notre première année de fac. Elle venait d'Alaska et moi de Forks. Une petite ville paumée à l'ouest de Seattle où la chaleur ne dépassait pas les 15°C en plein été. Vous croyez que je rigole ? Et bien malheureusement non. Là-bas les psys avaient du boulot pour les 40 ans à venir, vu le nombre de déprimé au mètre carré.

_ Rose je suis rentrée. Criai-je dans l'entrée en enlevant mes chaussures.

_Chuuuuuuttttt.

D'accord, sympa l'accueil. Ça c'est de la copine. Comme _Madame_ avait besoin de silence, j'allai directement dans ma chambre me mettre à l'aise et surtout prendre une douche. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette odeur de café. Elle s'imprégnait partout sur moi. J'avais l'impression que même ma petite culotte puait le café. Quelle horreur !

Je pris mon pyjama, enfin plutôt un bas de jogging et un débardeur, et filai sous la douche. L'eau chaude coulant sur mes épaules détendait chacun de mes muscles et putain que c'était bon ! C'était même limite jouissif. D'ailleurs je ne pus retenir un gémissement sortir de ma bouche.

_ Y a quelqu'un avec toi ou tu te fais du bien toute seule ? Parce que tu sais, j'ai plein de petits joujoux dans ma chambre.

_ PUTAIN ROSE ! Hurlai-je une main sur le cœur. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça.

_ Tu savais que Victor Newman avait eu une **vasectomie**?

_ Quoi ? Qui ? Paul Newman ? Demandai-je en sortant ma tête pleine de shampoing du rideau de douche.

_ Victor Newman. Les feux de l'amour. Tu ne connais pas ? S'indigna-t-elle.

Non mais c'est quoi ce truc de rentrer dans la salle de bain et de venir me parler d'une série télé que ma grand-mère, paix à son âme, regardait tous les jours ? Rose souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ma pauvre fille, c'est pire que ce que je pensais ! Enfin bref, je suis tombée sur des redifs, et je me disais que...

_ Alerte générale ! Tous aux abris. Rosalie Hale a pensé à un truuuuuccc. Hurlai-je sous ma douche en finissant de me rincer les cheveux.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Rosalie tira la chasse d'eau des WC et ma douche chaude se transforma en brûlante.

_AAAAAAAHHHHHH ! Je vais te tuer Rosalie Hale. Criai-je en arrêtant l'eau et en sortant de la baignoire tout en m'enveloppant dans une serviette à bonne température.

_ Bon maintenant que tu es plus attentive, je reprends. Donc je disais, pourquoi ça serait toujours à nous, les femmes, de faire le nécessaire pour ne plus avoir d'enfant ? Si un jour je trouve l'homme de mes rêves et après qu'il m'ait fait 4 enfants je le fais « vasectomiser ».

_ Déjà faudrait que tu trouves la perle rare parce que certes tu es belle mais super compliquée en même temps. M'exclamai-je en riant.

C'était vrai que Rose était une belle femme. 25 ans, grande, cheveux couleur or tombant élégamment dans son dos, des yeux aux couleurs de l'océan, un corps à faire devenir hétéro tous les homos de la Terre. Moi à coté d'elle j'étais… moi. Cette fille banale et maladroite qu'on ne remarque pas. Attention je n'étais pas moche. J'avais des formes là où il fallait. Mais comparée à elle j'étais limite insignifiante et le pire, qui n'avait pas eu de relation avec un homme depuis… heu attendez… depuis deux ans. Oh mon Dieu ! Deux années sans baise ! J'étais vraiment désespérante. Rose, elle, butinait de fleurs en fleurs sans se poser de question. Moi je ne pouvais pas. Pas que je n'avais pas eu d'occasion mais ça ne m'intéressait pas. Et puis de toute façon quand on était ensemble, les mecs ne me regardaient pas. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour Rose.

_ Très drôle ! En tout cas c'est pas moi qui pue la frustration ici. Répondit-elle hautaine en sortant de la salle de bain.

Pour toute réponse je lui tirai la langue. Un peu enfantin vous me direz mais c'était la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit à ce moment-là.

J'enfilai mon pyjama et rejoignis Rosalie dans notre salon. Je m'affalai sur le canapé en prenant la zapette afin d'explorer les différents programmes de la soirée. Une soirée tranquille. Sans cours à réviser, sans sorties de prévues. Juste moi avec ma télé et mon pot de glace au chocolat qui m'attendait dans le congélateur. Le pied !

_ T'es pas encore prête ? Bella il est 19 heures 30. Si tu vas pas d'habiller tout de suite on va être en retard. Et tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça. Alors allez go, bouge ton cul de ce canapé.

_ Heu … je saisis pas là. Et pour ton information je n'ai rien prévu pour ce soir. Demain je n'ai pas cours alors je rêve que d'une chose : la paix.

_ Tu te fous de moi là Bella ? C'est ça ? C'est une blague ? Je t'ai prévenue il y a une semaine que Tanya ne pouvait pas être là ce soir. Je t'ai demandée de la remplacer et tu as dit oui.

Et merde j'avais complètement oublié THE réunion.

_ Désolée Rose j'ai complètement oublié. Mais tu sais que j'aime pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas une bonne vendeuse et ce genre de truc me gêne un peu.

_ Non, non Bella tu m'avais promis. Si tu me l'avais dit avant j'aurais pu voir avec une autre fille, mais là c'est trop tard pour les prévenir alors tu bouges ton gros cul et tu vas t'habiller. Je t'ai tout mis sur ton lit. T'as plus qu'à sauter dedans.

Résignée, mais tout en grognant, j'allai jusqu'à ma chambre. En effet Rose avait tout prévu. La petite robe noire chic mais simple, le soutien gorge et le string en dentelle assorties, les bas et les escarpins avec des talons d'une taille dont j'étais sûre qu'ils me causeraient une chute dans les plus brefs délais. Je le dis et le redis cette fille est folle.

_ Rose t'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu avec cette tenue ? Franchement je sais qu'il faut être classe mais quand même c'est abusé là.

_ Arrête de discuter. On perd du temps là. Et le temps c'est de l'argent. Et n'oublie pas la pochette sur ta commode.

OOooOO

J'étais dans la voiture de Rose priant le ciel pour que je finisse cette soirée vivante en m'accrochant à tout ce que je pouvais trouver. Rose essayait de rattraper le temps perdu qu'elle avait mis à me coiffer et à me maquiller, tout en slalomant entre les voitures et lançant des doigts d'honneur à certain.

De temps en temps je la voyais reluquer mes chaussures.

_ Je t'ai dit que je les changerai dès notre arrivée.

_ Franchement Bella c'est quand même pas la mort de porter des talons !

_ Je me sens plus à l'aise dans mes Converse et puis personne ne le verra alors relax.

_ Bon, tu te souviens de tout depuis la dernière fois ?

_ Oui ça devrait aller. Il y a des nouveautés ?

_ Non, et puis le système d'utilisation est pratiquement le même pour tous. Rigola-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. C'est vrai que ces petites « bêtes » fonctionnaient de la même façon. Quoique que certains étaient un peu tordus à mon avis. Mais bon les goûts et les couleurs… comme on dit.

_ On va chez qui ? Demandai-je.

_ Une connaissance de Tanya. Alice Cullen. Elle fête ses 23 ans. Il y aura une dizaine de filles avec pratiquement toute une bonne somme d'argent à dépenser.

_ Je ne la connais pas mais temps qu'il y a du fric à se faire.

Nous arrivâmes devant un grand immeuble de verre. Rosalie s'engouffra dans le parking sous terrain et se gara non loin des ascenseurs.

Je sortis la première et dégageai deux énormes valises du coffre. D'ailleurs, je me demandais toujours comment elles pouvaient tenir dans un coffre aussi petit !

_ Tes chaussures Bells ! S'exaspéra Rose.

_ Attends qu'on monte tout notre attirail et après je les mets. Promis. La suppliai-je.

Rosalie dans sa grande générosité m'accorda ce privilège. J'en étais bien contente surtout quand elle m'annonça qu'on allait au dernier étage. Appartement terrasse. Certes il y avait un ascenseur, Dieu soit loué, mais bon c'est que ça pesait tous ces trucs !

Devant la porte de l'appartement, je remis mes échasses et posai un sourire commercial sur mes lèvres, comme je savais si bien le faire. C'est ça de servir des cafés à des ingrats tous les jours !

_ N'en fais pas trop quand même. On a l'impression que t'as un **plumeau **dans le cul.

Non mais faudrait savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'était jamais contente. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre. De toute façon elle arrivait toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Oui Rosalie Hale était belle, intelligente et aussi perspicace. Elle les accumulait. Pauvre de moi !

Rose sonna et la porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes seulement sur un petit bout de bonne femme à peine plus haute que moi sans mes talons, c'est dire !

_ Bonsoir. Je suis Rosalie et voilà Bella qui va m'aider pour ce soir. Je suis vraiment dé...

_ Ah ! Vous voilà enfin. J'ai eu peur que vous ne veniez pas. J'allais justement appeler Tanya. Mais bon maintenant que vous êtes là on va pouvoir tout mettre en place. Au fait, je suis Alice. Alice Cullen. C'est l'appart de mon frère. Il me le prête pour ce soir. Il ne rentrera pas avant tard dans la nuit. Je nous ai installées dans le salon on sera mieux. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser. C'est la première fois que je fais une réunion de ce genre. C'est excitant je trouve. Bella j'adore ta robe et tes chaussures. On se tutoie hein ?

Waouh ! Et le tout dans un même souffle !

Cette fille était une vraie pile électrique. Je pouvais parler de Rose mais alors Alice la surpassait à tous les niveaux. Alice était comment dire… heu… très accueillante ? Ouais on va garder ça pour le moment. En tout cas elle avait l'air assez sympa. Petite brunette, très bien habillée, aux yeux verts avec des cheveux partant dans tous les sens. A mon avis elle devait passer des heures dans sa salle de bain tous les matins pour arriver à ce résultat. Mais en tout cas elle était très mignonne et pleine de vie.

Alice nous fît traverser l'appartement, désignant chaque pièce avant d'arriver au dit salon qui était décoré pour l'occasion. Une jeune femme finissait d'accrocher des guirlandes lumineuses au mur.

_ Je vous présente Angela. Ma meilleure amie. Angela voici Rosalie et Bella. Bon, je vais finir de préparer les mojitos et les gourmandises. Je vous rejoins juste après. Angie tu viens m'aider ?

_ Oui j'arrive Alice.

La dite Angela attendit deux secondes qu'Alice sorte de la pièce. Elle se pencha vers nous et chuchota.

_ Ne faite pas attention à Alice, elle est un peu excitée par la soirée. C'est son premier anniversaire de « grande ». Rigola-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je vais essayer de la calmer mais je ne garantis rien.

Nous nous mîmes toutes les trois à rigoler. Je trouvai Angela assez sympathique. Elle était tout le contraire d'Alice, du moins en apparence. Un peu comme Rose et moi. L'intravertie et l'extravertie. En tout cas son visage me disait quelque chose. J'avais surement dû la croiser à la fac.

Angela partit rejoindre Alice qui s'impatientait dans la cuisine grondant contre son frère pour avoir si peu d'ustensiles dans une cuisine digne de ce nom !

Avec Rose nous rigolâmes encore un peu et commençâmes à ouvrir les valises. Au passage je jetais un coup d'œil à la pièce. Rien que le salon était plus grand que notre appartement. Je ne savais pas qui était son frère mais en tout cas il devait avoir du fric. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas se permettre d'habiter au dernier étage avec une telle terrasse. Et quelle terrasse ! Je m'approchai lentement de la baie vitrée regardant devant moi la ville éclairée qui s'étalait sous mes yeux ébahis.

Waouh !

Je sais que j'étais un peu limite coté vocabulaire mais c'était vraiment splendide. Il manquerait plus que le proprio soit canon et c'était bon. J'avais trouvé l'endroit de mes rêves. Je me tournai et eus encore le souffle coupé quand je fis un peu plus attention au salon. Des toiles de maître étaient accrochées aux murs couleur caramel. Le divan et les fauteuils club étaient en cuir marron. Les meubles étaient dans le même ton de couleur et quelques bibelots trônaient un peu partout dans la pièce. C'était très masculin mais décoré avec beaucoup de goût.

_ Bella t'es pas là en visite alors aide-moi à tout mettre en place s'il te plait ?

_ Ok j'arrive. Tu crois qu'il y aura assez de place pour tout mettre ?

_ J'ai un doute. Commence à sortir les godes je vais voir Alice pour savoir si elle n'a pas une petite table en plus pour la lingerie.

Voilà le moment que « j'adorais » le plus. Sur une petite nappe de satin rouge, je commençai à déballer tous les _« joujoux »._

Ah, je ne vous avais pas encore dit ce que vendait Rosalie ? Et ben on y était. Ma meilleure amie vendait des sex toys, des huiles de massage et de la lingerie fine pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Moi je faisais dans le café et elle dans la « détente féminine » comme elle aimait à le dire. En tout cas un truc de sûr c'est qu'elle se faisait plus de fric que moi ! Vous me demanderez alors pourquoi ne pas faire comme elle ? Et ben c'était simple, ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Expliquer comme le petit canard pouvait vous donner un orgasme en moins de 2 minutes et ben je ne pouvais pas. Si Rose avait vraiment besoin de moi, comme ce soir, je l'aidais mais je me voyais mal faire des réunions quasiment 4 soirs par semaine.

Il y avait de tout dans ses petits joujoux. Le fameux canard, le rouge à lèvre, le cactus, l'œuf vibrant, des plugs, des anneaux, des boules de geisha. Enfin tout ce que vous pourriez trouver dans un Sex Shop. Je les plaçai selon les catégories. Il y avait les réalistes, les multi stimulation, les stimulateurs clitoridiens et tout ça dans une panoplie de couleur et de matière différentes. A croire je pourrai passer pour une professionnelle de sex toys ! Mais pour bien vendre il fallait utiliser les bons mots. Il ne fallait pas tomber dans le vulgaire. Tout le monde savait à quoi servaient ces jouets alors autant rester professionnelle pour les vendre. Rosalie et Tanya mettaient un point d'honneur à ce que l'accueil et les démonstrations se fassent de façon détendue. C'était avant tout une réunion entre copines alors autant qu'elles s'amusent toutes. Et pour s'amuser croyez-moi, elles vont s'amuser !

Rosalie et Alice revinrent avec une table pliante qu'elles installèrent près de la baie vitrée.

_ On y mettra les sous-vêtements. Tu as fini Bella ?

_ Affirmatif chef. Fis-je avec un salut militaire.

Alice se mit à rire. Rose un peu moins. Quelle rabat-joie ! En tout cas notre hôte avait l'air ravie de tout ce qu'on avait à présenter.

_ Oh celui là avec les plumes est trop mimi !

_ Alors permets-moi de te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire.

_ Oh c'est trop gentil.

Angela revint dans le salon apportant les boissons et les amuses bouches. Alice alluma des bougies un peu partout dans la pièce et éteignit le grand lustre en ne laissant que quelques lampes sur pied.

Les amies d'Alice n'allaient pas tarder. Le temps pour nous de papoter encore quelques secondes avant le grand « rush ». Histoire de faire plus ample connaissance.

Alice avait apparemment besoin de parler pour se détendre. Elle était en 3ème année de stylisme et se voyait déjà dans sa future boutique de création. Elle avait déjà tout prévu. Son père l'aiderait pour financer son projet et Jasper, son petit ami, s'occuperait de sa comptabilité.

_ Il vaut mieux pour moi. Je n'ai aucune notion de l'argent et je dépense sans compter. Mes parents m'ont toujours tout accordé. Mais là c'est différent. Je veux vraiment y arriver. Je veux leur montrer que j'en suis capable et surtout à mon frère. Il me voit comme une petite fille gâtée qui ne fera rien d'autre qu'épouser un homme riche et se la couler douce en dépensant des sommes folles dans des boutiques de luxe. Pour lui c'est facile, Edward reprend l'entreprise familiale !

_ Tu as raison Alice. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne finiras pas comme Edward le dit. Tu es une femme forte et indépendante. Et si tu devais rester chez toi toute la journée je plains d'avance Jasper.

Nous rigolâmes toutes les quatre en chœur à s'en décrocher les **zygomatiques**.

Ce sont des coups à la porte qui nous firent revenir sur Terre.

_ Alice c'est nous alors ouvre vite.

Alice souffla un grand coup et se dirigea pour aller leur ouvrir.

_ Que le spectacle commence. Murmura Rose à mon oreille.

Une dizaine de filles plus hystériques les unes que les autres débarquèrent dans l'appartement en souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire à Alice. En l'embrassant, la soulevant du sol. Je pouvais entendre Alice crier « Attention à ma robe ! »

_ Merci beaucoup les filles, je vous adore mais je voudrais vous présenter Rose et Bella nos hôtesses pour la soirée.

Les filles nous saluèrent et remarquèrent enfin le contenu des tables.

_ Non Alice ne me dis pas que… dit une fille blonde platine dont j'étais sûre que la poitrine n'était pas naturelle.

_ Siiiii ! hurla Alice en sautillant et frappant dans ses mains. Je ne voulais pas d'un anniversaire « classique » et c'est pour ça qu'on est ici.

_ Au fait ton frère sera là lui aussi ?

_ Non Jess et laisse mon frère tranquille. Tu sais comment il est avec les femmes alors t'en approche pas.

A mon avis la Jess s'en était déjà approchée. Elle souffla un « je sais » en tendant une enveloppe à Alice. Elle précisa que c'était de la part d'elles toutes. Alice l'ouvrit et découvrit deux nuits dans un des palaces les plus chers de la ville avec tous les soins que l'établissement pouvait fournir. Elle était aux anges.

La réunion commença dans la bonne humeur. De la musique sortait des amplis placés aux quatre coins du salon. Rosalie présentait chacun des sex toys avec attention et humour. Expliquant les fonctions, orientant certaines convives vers un plutôt qu'un autre selon leur attente. Tout se déroulait bien. Même moi je prenais goût à faire ça. Certaines filles étaient plutôt sympas. D'autres…

_ Celui-là a été moulé sur le sexe de Rocco. Dit Rose en montrant un sexe en latex d'une longueur et largeur qui ferait se sentir ridicule un cheval ! Il a trois fonctions qui…

_ Non c'est pas possible ? Maria regardait l'engin. Un peu plus et ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites.

_ Si je te jure ! Rigola Rose.

_ Ce mec est monté comme un **âne**. Vous êtes sûre que ça rentre ? Parce que là j'ai un doute.

_ C'est pas de notre faute si tu as connu que des **cotons tiges** Maria. S'esclaffa Lauren.

Celle-là avec la Jess je ne pouvais pas les voir. Rose s'en était aperçue. Elle m'avait demandé de me calmer et m'avait annoncéqu'elle s'occuperait d'elles dorénavant. Rien que pour ça je l'aurais embrassée devant tout le monde.

_ En tout cas moi j'en connais un qui, à peu de chose près, est identique. Sifflota Jessica.

Lauren pouffa, Alice faillit s'étouffer avec son mojito et Angie resta bouche bée avec une tartelette aux fraises devant la bouche.

_ Qui ? S'enquit Irina.

_ Je peux pas le dire. En plus on m'interdit de l'approcher. Alors…

_ Jessica Stanley je te...

_DING._

Comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui sauver par le gong en l'occurrence la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Je m'occupai de Leah qui était très intéressée par un ensemble en dentelle rouge avec des liserés noirs. Je lui proposai d'aller essayer le soutien gorge dans la salle de bain et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

_ NON EDWARD ! Tu m'avais promis.

_ _Allez Alice laisse-moi rentrer chez moi juste le temps de me changer. Steu plait. _

_ Edward tu ne devais pas venir. Tu m'énerves. Tu es seul au moins?

__ Oui._

__ _D'accord mais tu fais vite et tu vas direct dans ta chambre.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler. Jessica s'approchait du couloir en retenant sa respiration et gonflant sa poitrine. Pauvre fille ! Franchement se mettre dans des états pareils pour un mec ! Je jetai un coup d'œil aux autres filles et elles étaient dans le même état. A croire que Robert Pattinson allait débarquer ici et taper la discute avec elles ! pfff ! Pathétique.

La porte s'ouvrit et là, cinq hommes firent irruption dans l'appartement. Alice hurlait. La rage se lisait sur son visage. Un grand blond la prit dans les bras et lui chuchota des mots réconfortants à son oreille. Je supposais que c'était Jasper, son copain.

Un grand brun baraqué et un autre à la peau plus mate s'étaient déjà rués sur le buffet et engloutissaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Ces types avaient des appétits **gargantuesques** ce n'était pas possible autrement !

_ Emmett, Jacob laissez-en pour les autres. On n'est pas là pour tout vider.

_ Ok mais alors va te changer vite fait parce que là je garantis rien. Salut belle blonde.

Le dit Emmett s'approcha de Rose avec un sourire aguicheur mais cette dernière l'envoya valdingué comme elle savait si bien le faire. Mais ça n'empêcha pas le gars de recommencer. Tenace le bonhomme !

_ Vous le trouvez comment ? Franchement moi j'adore il met bien ma poitrine en valeur, non ?

Il manquait plus que ça ! Leah était sortie de la salle de bain arborant le soutien gorge que je lui avais proposé d'essayer. Jacob se rua sur elle en l'embrassant fougueusement tout en la ramenant vers la salle de bain. Rose hurla qu'elle avait intérêt de le rendre en état.

Les filles ressemblaient à des chiennes en chaleur, sauf Angela qui était dans un coin entrain de se bécoter avec un petit brun. Elles étaient toutes agglutinées autour d'un des garçons. J'en ai déduit que ça devait être le frère d'Alice mais je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. Tout ce que je voyais c'était qu'il était grand avec des cheveux cuivrés savamment décoiffés. Jessica et Lauren ne le lâchaient pas d'un pouce.

_ C'est bon les filles vous lâchez mon frère. Et reste pas là toi, va te changer et partez de suite. Je te jure Edward que tu vas me le payer. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais tu vas souffrir ! Gronda Alice en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le torse de son frangin.

_ Calme toi p'tite sœur. Dit-il en embrassant Alice sur la joue. Tu m'aimes trop pour ça. Oh mais je vois qu'on a de la concurrence. Vous avez vu les mecs ?

Edward s'approcha de la table basse et regarda les godes. Un petit sourire en coin naissait sur son beau visage. Maintenant qu'il était à quelques pas de moi, je pouvais enfin le voir et une chose était sûr c'est qu'Edward Cullen était un bel homme. Son costume Gucci noir le mettait vraiment en valeur. Et sa chemise légèrement ouverte, sous sa cravate dénouée, laissait apparaître les quelques poils de son torse. Il ressemblait à ces mannequins qui posaient à la une de GQ. Il releva les yeux qui se posèrent sur moi. Deux émeraudes me fixaient faisant le chemin de mon corps de haut en bas et de bas en haut comme s'ils étaient pourvus de rayon X. Edward se lécha la lèvre inférieure et je me mis à penser que j'aimerais bien être cette lèvre. Pour une raison que je n'arrivais pas à définir ce mec me faisait me sentir toute chose. Son regard intense faisait naître sur mes joues une chaleur que je n'avais pas connue depuis des lustres.

_ Tu ne me présentes pas Alice ? demanda Edward d'une voix suave.

_ Edward voici Bella, Bella je te présente mon abruti de frère Edward.

_ Enchanté Bella.

Il tendit sa main vers moi mais j'hésitais à la prendre. Il y avait chez lui cette arrogance et ce petit air hautain que je détestais tant chez ce genre de personnage. Il se prenait pour qui ce mec !

_Pour une putain de bombe Bella ! Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Ce type transpire le sexe !_

Une claque mentale plus tard, je lui tendis la main, me rappelant les bonnes manières que ma mère m'avait apprises. Un petit picotement traversa mes doigts puis mon corps tout entier pour venir se loger vers… enfin vous voyez quoi !

Je relâchai sa main immédiatement. Mes joues me brûlaient et comme à mon habitude je baissai la tête fixant un point invisible sur mes chaussures. C'était quoi ce truc ?

_ C'est toi qui vends ces trucs ? Demanda-t-il en prenant le « Rocco » dans ses mains.

_ Non c'est moi. Pourquoi tu es intéressé ? Je peux te faire un prix si tu veux.

D'un hochement de tête, je remerciai Rose d'être. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me laisser marcher sur les pieds mais avec lui je n'y arrivais pas. Il m'intimidait trop et ça c'était une chose que je détestais. Je haïssais ce mec et tout ce qu'il représentait. J'étais une femme forte avec du répondant et pourtant devant lui j'étais une merde à peine capable de parler.

_ Pas la peine j'ai ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil et rajouta : « Petit joueur ».

_ Prétentieux.

Le mot était sorti de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende compte. Rose et Alice se mirent à rire tandis qu'Edward me fixait avec attention mais il n'ajouta rien. Ses yeux et son sourire parlaient pour lui.

OOooOO

Trois heures. La réunion avait duré trois heures. Tout le monde était parti. Il était pratiquement minuit et je commençai à tomber de sommeil. J'avais qu'une envie, enlever ces satanés chaussures qui me faisaient un mal de chien et me lover dans mon lit douillet.

Tout était rangé. Les joujoux dans les valises et les commandes dans le sac de Rose. D'ailleurs cette dernière était super contente de sa soirée. Toutes les filles avaient commandé quelque chose. Il y en avait pour quasiment 2000 Dollars. Autant dire que ma petite commission allait être belle et je savais déjà ce que j'allais en faire !

Nous embrassâmes Alice et nous promîmes de nous revoir bientôt. Cette fille était un peu déjantée mais je l'aimais bien.

Les valises étaient dans le coffre et nous allions enfin pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Un sifflement se fit entendre derrière nous. Rose et moi nous retournâmes et nous vîmes le fameux Emmett accoudé à une immense Jeep noire. Les mecs et leurs passions pour les grosses voitures ! À croire que les bagnoles étaient le prolongement de leur sexe. Je me mis à rire en repensant à la voiture de ce pauvre Mike Newton au lycée. Une vieille Mini Austin.

_ Attends moi là je reviens. Me demanda Rose en se dirigeant vers Emmett.

Je les regardai faire m'adossant à la voiture et attendant que Rose l'envoie bouler comme à chaque fois qu'un mec était un peu trop collant. En tout cas le gars ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Une petite caresse sur le bras. Un sourire à la Colgate. Une Rosalie qui rigole à une blague. Quoi ? Oh ! Il avait peut être ses chances le bougre ! Si la belle commençait à rire c'était un bon point pour lui.

Après quelques minutes, Rose revenait vers moi avec son petit air de sainte ni touche. Tu parles !

_ Tiens Bee les clefs. Emmett va me ramener. Fais gaffe à ma voiture. Si demain je vois une seule égratignure sur mon bijou tu peux dire adieu à ta com. Et puis ne m'attends pas. Finit-elle en haussant ses sourcils parfaitement épilés.

Elle était repartie comme elle était venue. Comme ça et moi je restais là comme une conne dans le parking pendant que Madame et Beau Gosse filaient vers la sortie du parking.

Ok Bella zen. Tu sais conduire et en plus Rose ne t'a pas du tout mis la pression.

J'entrai dans l'habitacle et démarrai la voiture pour sortir du parking. Une chance c'est qu'à cette heure-là il y avait moins de circulation et je rejoignis l'appartement assez vite. Mais chose que je n'avais pas remarqué avant d'arriver devant ma porte c'était l'absence de mon sac ! Et donc de mes clefs, de mes papiers et de mon téléphone. Et merde.

Retour à la voiture. Retour à l'appartement du frère d'Alice en espérant que cette dernière serait toujours là.

Je sonnais à la porte en priant tous les Saints que la porte s'ouvre. Et cette dernière s'ouvrit. Mais ce n'était pas Alice.

Edward était là devant moi, nu avec une simple serviette autour de sa taille. D'une main il finissait de s'essuyer les cheveux les mettant encore plus en bataille que tout à l'heure. Mes yeux avaient du mal à ne pas le regarder. Une goutte d'eau descendait le long de son cou traçant son chemin à travers son torse, ses abdos, qui avaient l'air d'avoir été sculptés dans le marbre, pour arriver tout droit au bord de sa serviette qu'il portait bas sur les hanches. Un tatouage tribal dépassait du tissu se prolongeant sur sa taille pour partir vers son dos.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de gémir devant ce spectacle des plus délicieux. Si j'avais été une fille plus extravertie je lui aurais sauté dessus à la seconde où il avait ouvert sa porte. Mais son air prétentieux lors de la soirée avait tout gâché. Edward Cullen était peut être un canon mais c'était surtout un con. J'en avais connu quelques un alors non merci. C'était plus pour moi. Même avec un corps qui m'aurait j'en suis sûre donné bien plus de plaisir que n'importe quel autre.

Je secouai la tête, essayant de faire sortir ces images de lui et moi entrain de faire la meilleure partie de baise de ma vie.

_ Bella ! Que me vaut cette visite si tardive ? demanda-t-il avec ce petit sourire en coin qui devait sûrement faire craquer toutes les filles.

_Et toi aussi, alors arrête de faire ta prude !_

Toi on ne t'a pas sonnée !

_ J'ai oublié mon sac. Répondis-je sèchement en essayant d'avoir une voix calme et posée.

_ Je t'en prie entre.

Edward s'effaça sur le coté pour que je puisse pénétrer dans l'appartement. Je me dirigeai directement vers le salon et commençai à chercher mon sac. Il n'était nul part.

_ Tu veux que je t'aide ?

_ Non merci, je suis assez grande pour le retrouver toute seule.

_ Comme tu veux. Rigola-t-il en s'adossant à l'encadrement de la porte.

Cette vision me fit encore avoir des sueurs froides. Ou chaudes. En tout cas il ne me laissait pas indifférente. Et pour preuve, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Et si ce n'était qu'aux joues ! Pauvre de moi !

Je m'arrachai à cette vue et retournai à la recherche de ce maudit sac. Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi tête en l'air je serais en ce moment même dans mon lit.

_Si ce n'est que ça je suis sûre qu'il peut te faire une place dans le sien. _

Mais elle ne va donc jamais s'arrêter cette satanée voix. Franchement ça devient pénible à la fin.

_Je te dis simplement ce que tu refuses de voir par toi-même petite idiote._

TA GUEULE !

_ Regarde sous le canapé, ce n'est pas ça ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder. Si c'était pour baver une fois de plus c'était pas la peine. Mieux valait l'ignorer.

Je me mis à genoux par terre et fouillai sous le canapé trouvant enfin l'objet qui me permettrait de sortir de cet enfer. J'entendis Edward siffler derrière moi et je m'aperçus que ma position, cul en l'air, était des plus ambigüe.

Je me relevais avec difficulté, perdant mon équilibre et me sentis partir en arrière, maudits talons, attendant le moment de ma chute en fermant les yeux. Mais avant que cela n'arrive, deux bras musclés encerclèrent ma taille et me relevaient doucement. Edward se tenait derrière moi collé contre mon corps. Ses mains n'avaient pas bougé de leurs places. Une chaleur humide vint se loger dans mon bas ventre. Qui augmenta lorsque je sentis son érection contre mes fesses. Ses doigts se déplacèrent et se mirent à caresser mes côtes en remontant doucement vers ma poitrine. Son nez vint se loger dans mon cou et je l'entendis respirer fortement. Un gémissement sortit de ma gorge tandis que ma tête basculait en arrière contre son torse. Sa bouche prit possession de mon cou laissant des trainées humides et brûlantes surson passage.

_ Je te croyais différente petite Bella mais en fait non. Ton corps est bouillant et ne réclame qu'une chose. Que je m'occupe de lui. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Ses mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur moi. Je me retournai vivement et lui envoyai ma main en plein visage.

_ Espèce de gros con arrogant qui croit qu'il peut avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds. Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Hurlai-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Edward fut plus rapide que moi et ferma la porte quand j'entrepris de l'ouvrir. Je le fixai droit dans les yeux d'un regard que je voulais aussi noir que la rage qu'il me faisait ressentir. Apparemment ça le faisait rire. Mais il ne dit rien. Pour toute réponse, Edward se rua sur mes lèvres. Je restai surprise sous son geste. Je ne bougeai pas. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces mais je me refusais d'y prendre du plaisir.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de le repousser mais ses bras autour de ma taille se resserraient à chacun de mes gestes. Sa langue passait lentement sur ma lèvre inférieure quémandant l'accès à ma bouche. Mais je ne l'y autorisai pas. Il pouvait aller se faire foutre. Edward interrompit son baiser et posa son font contre le mien.

_ Ne me repousse pas Bella. S'il te plait, pas ce soir bébé. Souffla-t-il, désespéré.

Je reculai mon visage du sien pour mieux le voir. Son regard vert était triste, sans vie. Il n'y avait plus cette étincelle qui le rendait si imbu de sa personne. Il était si sûr de lui il y a à peine quelques secondes et le voilà comme un enfant cherchant de l'affection. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Mais si c'était encore une de ses ruses pour simplement me mettre dans son lit. Un nouveau trophée dans sa collection de chasse. Il pouvait toujours rêver…et pourtant il avait l'air tellement sincère.

Je caressai d'une main sa joue et Edward y blottit son visage cherchant la chaleur de ma paume. Mon autre main prit place sur son autre joue. J'approchai lentement mon visage cherchant un signe qui me dirait qu'il jouait la comédie. Mais je n'en vis pas. Il était donc sincère ? J'aurais du m'arrêter là et partir pendant que j'en avais encore le temps mais mon corps s'y refusait. Malgré moi je savais que j'avais envie de regoûter à ses lèvres. Juste une fois. Et puis un baiser ce n'était rien.

Je fermai les yeux en laissant ma bouche se poser sur la sienne. Délicatement.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était la réaction de mon corps. Une décharge électrique passa encore une fois dans tout mon être. Mes mains prirent possession de ses cheveux. Ma poitrine se colla encore plus près de son torse nu. Je le voulais. Je ne réfléchissais plus à ce qui était bien ou pas de faire. J'avais juste envie de lui. Pour une fois, rien qu'une fois je ne réfléchirais pas et écouterais ce que mon corps réclamait au plus profond de lui. Edward.

Il dut sentir ma détermination car notre baiser doux se transforma en sauvage. Le besoin de ressentir l'autre se fit vital. Nos langues bataillaient dans une danse sensuelle. Son goût mentholé m'enivrait. Edward nous fit bouger et je sentis le mur contre mon dos.

Une de ses mains lâcha ma taille et courut le long de ma cuisse puis remonta en passant sous ma robe. Edward agrippa le creux de mon genou et leva ce dernier sur sa hanche se collant encore un peu plus à moi. Son désir était puissant. Je pouvais sentir son érection à travers la serviette en coton.

Edward mit fin à notre baiser permettant à nos respirations de reprendre un rythme normal, enfin si cela était possible. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent sur mon cou, ma clavicule puis vers mon décolleté en mordant légèrement ma peau rougie par le plaisir. Si ses baisers me mettaient déjà dans cet état j'osais à peine imaginer le reste.

Ses doigts remontèrent sur ma cuisse, jouaient avec l'élastique de mon bas puis remontèrent vers mes fesses découvertes. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge tandis que sa main pétrissait mes fesses avec attention.

_ Putain Bella j'ai tellement envie de toi. Haleta-t-il.

_ Alors tais-toi et prends-moi.

Je repris ses lèvres avec force ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. De toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. Nous étions deux adultes qui voulions la même chose. Je m'accrochai à ses épaules musclées enfonçant mes ongles dans ses chairs. Ne me souciant pas de lui faire mal ou pas.

Edward me souleva et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Mon bassin ondulait contre son érection créant cette friction si désirée. Sa serviette tomba au sol. Je le sentis se déplacer, cognant contre les murs du couloir mais je n'en avais rien à faire. L'anticipation de ce qui allait arriver montait en moi et rien ni personne ne pourrait nous arrêter. Il réussit à ouvrir une porte que je supposais être sa chambre et nous bascula sur son lit. Lui sur moi, niché entre mes cuisses.

Nous étions dans le noir et je fus frustré de ne pas pouvoir le voir nu.

_ Ne bouge pas ma belle.

_ Je ne comptais aller nul part.

Edward s'éloigna de moi. Tout un coup je sentis le vide m'envahir. Ce manque de chaleur. Je me relevai sur mes coudes essayant de le distinguer dans le noir. La lumière fit son apparition et je restai le regard scotché sur son corps. Enfin plutôt sur son entre jambe fièrement dressé devant moi. Et pour moi. Je pouvais vous dire qu'Edward Cullen n'était pas un menteur ! Enfin pour ce qui était de la taille de son sexe en tout cas. Ma lèvre inférieure commençait à devenir douloureuse à force de la mordre. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que ça qui devenait inconfortable. Mon string était dans un tel état ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Comme hypnotisée. Cet homme allait avoir ma mort sur la conscience s'il continuait comme ça.

_ Le spectacle te plait ? me demanda-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin et ses cheveux en bataille.

Que voulez vous que je réponde à ça ?

Edward se rapprocha du bord du lit. Il ressemblait à un fauve près à sauter sur sa proie et en l'occurrence c'était moi. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, bien au contraire. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et me fixaient avec gourmandise.

Doucement il prit chacun de mes pieds et enleva mes escarpins. Remontant ensuite vers le haut de mes cuisses, repoussant ma robe sur ma taille, jusqu'à l'ourlet de mes bas qu'il fit glisser à l'aide de ses dents le long de mes jambes. Ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les miens. C'était d'un érotisme fou. J'allai me consumer avant même qu'il ne me touche réellement. Un sifflement se fit entendre et je m'aperçus qu'il venait de moi. Un petit sourire sur ses lèvres charnues montrait son amusement à me faire languir.

Ses lèvres reprirent le chemin de ma peau, embrassant chaque centimètre carré de mes jambes, mes cuisses jusqu'à se retrouver sur la dentelle de mon sous-vêtement.

_ Sens comme tu es mouillée ma belle. Dit-il en ramenant une de mes mains sur mon string.

Edward ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà ses doigts se faufilèrent sous le tissu trempé. Deux secondes plus tard mon string était parti aux oubliettes dans un coin de la chambre et Edward était de nouveau la tête entre mes cuisses.

Tous mes muscles étaient tendus attendant une nouvelle caresse de sa part. Mon corps tout entier frissonnait. Ses émeraudes me fixaient avec force et quand sa bouche se posa sur ma fente mon cœur rata un battement.

Sa langue joua avec mes lèvres intimes et trouva enfin mon clitoris. Mes hanches se soulevèrent. Mes mains appuyaient fortement sur sa tête le rapprochant un peu plus de mon intimité luisante. Edward le mordillait, le suçait, soufflait légèrement dessus avant de le reprendre entre ses lèvres. J'ondulai sous ses caresses en en voulant toujours plus. Edward bloqua mes mouvements d'une de ses mains pour me faire tenir en place. J'étais au bord du gouffre. Mais ce n'était rien avant qu'il ne me pénètre de ses longs doigts. Mes mains se firent plus pressantes sur sa chevelure. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. J'avais trop besoin de lui. Putain, deux longues années sans avoir ressentie cette chaleur qui montait en moi. Sans sentir les frissons du plaisir m'envahir. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps !

Seul le bruit de mes gémissements et de ma respiration désordonnée emplissait la pièce.

Edward s'activait dans mon antre. Sa bouche ne laissa pas une seule fois mon bouton de rose_._ Il accéléra ses intrusions et recourba ses doigts qui m'emportèrent aussitôt dans mon orgasme. Je criai ma jouissance.

_ Oh oui Edward !

Tout doucement, je reprenais vie. Essayant de calmer ma respiration. Edward lécha les dernières gouttes de mon jus avant de rependre ses baisers sur ma peau brûlante. Edward remonta vers le haut de mon corps, m'embrassant par dessus ma robe, goutant mon cou avec délice jusqu'à arriver à mes lèvres.

_ Tu es délicieuse petite Bella. Me dit-il de sa voix rauque en continuant à picorer ma bouche.

_Hum...

Je n'avais même plus la force de répondre. Edward bascula sur le coté et joua avec ma robe essayant de chercher la fermeture éclair mais il me chatouillait plus qu'autre chose.

_ Je te préviens que j'arrache cette petite chose si je ne parviens pas à l'ouvrir correctement.

Je rigolai devant ses sourcils froncés. Il était vraiment trop mignon. Je me relevai sur mes genoux et pris place sur son bassin. Ma main droite glissa sur mon dos tandis que l'autre repoussait Edward en arrière pour l'allonger sur le lit. Mes hanches ondulaient sur son érection lui procurant un grognement de satisfaction.

Je me relavai complètement, un pied de chaque cotés de ses hanches. Ma robe enfin ouverte je la fis glisser le long de mon corps passant mes pieds par l'encolure. Edward de son regard noir fixait avec attention mes courbes plus que généreuses. Il faut dire que Mère Nature ne m'avait pas oubliée. Ses mains caressaient mes jambes. Ses gestes étaient doux.

Edward se redressa. Son visage était à quelque centimètre de mon centre. Il l'embrassa avant de me tirer à lui me forçant à reprendre place sur ses hanches.

_ Viens par là ma belle.

Ses doigts câlinaient mon dos, dessinant des arabesques invisibles qui me firent frissonner. Très vite Edward arriva à mon soutien gorge. Tandis que sa bouche cajolait mes pointes durcies à travers la dentelle, ses doigts dégrafèrent mon carcan pour enfin libérer ma poitrine.

Edward prit un de mes tétons dans sa bouche, le suçant comme un enfant affamé. Sa main libre flattait mon autre sein pendant que j'essayais simplement de ne pas perdre pied savourant chaque seconde de bonheur qu'Edward m'offrait. Mes mains fermement crochetées autour de son cou glissèrent dans ses cheveux le tirant en arrière pour prendre sa bouche avec force. Mes hanches ondulaient outrageusement sur son érection. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je le voulais lui et rien d'autre. Je ne voulais plus jouer.

_ J'ai …envie de …toi …et maintenant. Réussis-je à dire dans un semblant de souffle.

Je me relevai légèrement, pris son sexe dans ma main. Elle paraissait si petite autour de sa queue. Je jouai avec son gland, alternant le rythme sur son bout, caressant ses boules quand ma main glissa jusqu'à sa base. Je le positionnai devant ma fente mais Edward m'arrêta avant de sa main. Je le regardai ahurie, cherchant dans ses pupilles vertes le pourquoi de ce geste. Il ne voulait peut-être plus de moi. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un jeu pour lui. Il m'avait chauffée et maintenant il voulait simplement que je parte. Une sorte de vengeance à ma gifle. Pourtant je sentais bien qu'il avait envie de moi. Et croyiez moi que pour le sentir je le sentais.

Il dut comprendre sur mon visage mon questionnement. Ses traits étaient doux, calmes. Il m'embrassa chastement avant de trifouiller dans sa table de chevet pour en sortir un petit carré argenté.

_ Tu allais oublier ça ma belle. Susurra-t-il à mon oreille en mordillant mon lobe.

La capote. J'allais oublier le truc à ne jamais oublier. J'étais tellement prise dans mon désir que j'en avais oublié le préservatif.

Je le lui pris des mains, l'ouvrant de mes dents pour enfin le glisser le long de sa verge gonflée. Edward me laissa faire savourant encore les quelques vas et viens que je lui prodiguais. Sa tête bascula en arrière me donnant un accès complet à son cou que je baisais sans retenue. Sa peau avait un gout fabuleux. Et le voir comme ça à ma merci me donnait des envies de jouer mais bien vite il empoigna mes hanches, stoppant mes mouvements.

_ J'en peux plus. Arrête de jouer. Me supplia-t-il. Si tu continues comme ça je vais venir et tu n'auras rien d'autre. Son petit sourire en coin était de retour.

_ Tu n'as pas beaucoup de résistance alors ? Lui répondis-je taquine en haussant les sourcils.

Pour seule réponse, il m'attrapa par les hanches et me renversa sur le lit, il me surplombait mais faisait quand même attention de ne pas peser sur moi. Jouant à son tour sur mes lèvres intimes avec son gland.

_ Tu vas voir si j'ai pas de résistance. Tu vas me supplier d'arrêter tellement que tu n'en pourras plus.

Je me mis à rire, frôlant un peu plus ma poitrine contre son torse.

_ Prétentieux.

Je le fixais droit dans les yeux un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

_ Ca fait la deuxième fois ma belle, fais attention.

_ Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me prenait de le défier ainsi mais ça m'amusait beaucoup. Je savais que le piquer sur ce sujet allait le vexer. Et sans plus attendre il glissa en moi centimètre par centimètre me laissant le temps de m'habituer à sa largeur. Mon dos s'arque-bouta sous cette sensation nouvelle et divine de l'avoir en moi. Il m'emplissait entièrement. Mais bien vite Edward commença à se mouvoir. Ses coups de riens faisaient un travail merveilleux, alternant entre un rythme lent et soutenu.

_ Putain ! Tu es tellement serrée ! Gémit-il contre mon cou.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Ma gorge était sèche. Mon antre le réclamait à chacune de ses sorties mais heureusement pour moi c'était pour mieux y revenir. Plus loin. Plus profond. M'étirant comme c'était pas permis. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward était partout en moi. Ma respiration était hachée, ma vision floue, et ma tête bourdonnait. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui comptait. Lui.

Nos corps collaient l'un à l'autre. Nos sueurs se mélangeaient sur nos torses. Le claquement de nos bassins résonnait dans la pièce. Mes gémissements répondaient aux siens. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Nos corps s'imbriquaient à merveille. Jamais je n'avais connu quelque chose d'aussi intense.

Sa bouche picorait mes lèvres. Son front reposait sur le mien et nos regards étaient soudés.

Sa main droite passa sous mes fesses les relevant légèrement donnant un angle différent à ses pénétrations et là je me sentis partir. Des papillons annonçant ma délivrance commençaient à se faire sentir dans mon ventre. J'y étais presque.

_ OH oui ! Comme ça ! Encore…. Plus vite ! Réussis-je à dire sans savoir comment.

_ Viens pour moi bébé… viens.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que ma jouissance explose en criant son nom. Quelques secondes après Edward vint dans le préservatif en gémissant le mien.

Nos respirations n'étaient plus qu'halètement. Son corps reposa encore un peu sur moi puis Edward se retira sur le coté. Il se débarrassa du préservatif et m'attira à lui. Je me lovai dans ses grands bras musclés. Je me sentais en sécurité mais je savais très bien que ça n'allait pas durer. Mais je prenais quand même tout ce qu'il voulait bien me donner.

_ T'es exceptionnelle Bella.

_ Merci. Tu es pas mal non plus. Ris-je en me blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras.

**OOooOO**

Je profitai des derniers moments de calme, ma tête reposant contre son torse. Sa respiration était régulière. Sereine. Je levai les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il était endormi avec son petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres rougies. Il était tard. J'essayai de me relever sans le réveiller. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me retienne. Encore fallait-il qu'il le veuille. Edward n'était pas un homme d'une seule femme et je le savais très bien avant même de lui avoir adressé la parole. Sa façon d'être parlait pour lui. Mais je n'avais pas résisté quand il m'avait demandé de rester. J'avais été faible mais je ne regrettais rien.

Je fis glisser son bras de mon dos doucement et démêlai mes jambes des siennes sans le réveiller. Je ramassai mes affaires sur le sol et m'habillai rapidement. Je ne voulais rien laisser derrière moi. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Malgré tout, j'avais quand même envie de lui laisser un message. Je sais que ça allait paraître enfantin mais je m'en foutais. Je regardai sur sa table de nuit et trouvai un stylo et un morceau de papier. J'écrivis dessus en me souriant à moi-même. Je déposai le papier à la place que j'avais occupé un peu plus tôt en le relisant. « Prétentieux ».

Je mordis ma lèvre essayant de retenir mon rire et filai vers la porte pour sortir de l'appartement. Je ne me retournai pas. J'avais juste en tête Edward. Edward Cullen et son corps de rêve. Son sourire. Ses baisers doux sur ma peau et son arrogance. Tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. Mais c'était juste un souvenir. Et ça ne resterait qu'un souvenir.

**OOooOO**

**Alors ? Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Vous pouvez retrouvez tous les OS sur le forum LoveLemon-in-Fic.**


End file.
